battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Feline (Deadly)
Resident Feline is a special stage available on the 27th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat Stages. Completing this stage unlocks the True Form of Crazed Titan Cat. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is prohibited in this stage. Battleground *Gory, Gory Black, Doge Dark, and many Squire Rels will be spawned throughout the battle. *When the enemy base's health is down to 99%, Manic Jamiera Cat, 3 Shadow Boxer Ks, 10 Trolly Bloggers and 10 Those Guys will appear. Strategy Strategy 1 (Manics vs. Manic) * Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Manic Mohawk Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Manic Macho Legs, King Dragon Cat, Manic King Dragon, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Ururun Cat, Manic Lion Cat *Stack up a large amount of ranged units for insane damage. When the boss comes out, use Manic Mohawk Cat as your only defense, as he will die/get knocked back by peons, and make the boss miss. Use Manic Lion Cat to recover ground after a wave attack. Holy Valkyrie Cat and Ururun Cat will help Strategy 2 (spam to win) *'Lineup': Crazed Wall Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat and Crazed Dragon Cat **Fill the rest with Manic Lion, Awakened Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie, or the player's choice. *'Items': Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat (optional) *'Cat Levels': : >20+50; Jiangshi Cat: 30; Paris Cat: 40+; Crazed Cats: 30~40; Special Cats: 30 *This strategy is about spamming Jiangshi Cat and Crazed Wall to block Manic Jamiera and Paris as the main attack force. Spawn Crazed Sexy Legs whenever he is available and some Dragon Cats when you have a lot of money. *Manic Lion can be spawned as temporary meatshield after a wave attack from Manic Jamiera, even though he can't take that many hits; Awakened Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie can be spawned at any time, if you have enough money, or just used to destroy the enemy base faster. Strategy 3 (ft. Octopus Cat) *Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Octopus Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Manic Macho Legs, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat, any cheap Area Attacker *Items: Rich Cat (optional), Sniper the Cat (CPU?) *Just spam both Erasers and Octopus Cats while stacking up long-ranged attackers. Save some money so you have enough when enemies get close to your base. *Octopus Cat can't take many hits from even the peons at level 30, so make sure to hypermax it. Use a Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat to make Manic Jamiera Cat waste his attacks. This strategy works along with Sniper the Cat and Cat CPU. Try to spam Octopus Cats as much as possible due to any possibility of a wave attack. With just Sniper the Cat and low-leveled cats (level 20+25-35 Normal Cats, level 20 Crazed Cats) but level 40+3 Octopus Cat and a level 40 Kasa Jizo, the author was able to beat this stage. Strategy 4 (Modified Video Strategy) *Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Hyper Mr., Zombie Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Heroic Musashi* *Note: this lineup replaced Manic Lion Cat and Ururun Cat. **replacements can either be Anubis or Inferno Akira if you have them, otherwise this works as an Uberless strategy. *Items: None (feel free to use a Rich Cat if needed) Start by earning some money while taking care of the Squire Rels and Those Guys using Macho Leg Cat and Crazed Sexy Legs Cat and then Dragon Cats while drastically upgrading the Worker Cat. You'll be hindered by Gory Black and Doge Dark when you reach the midpoint, so let the first wave of attackers die and lure the enemies (maybe around 1/4th~1/5th length of map) near the base, then send out the Legs and Dragon Cats (can be with Musashi). From this point, spam Manic Mohawk as well (you need it in the frontline), especially when the base is hit. Then you can spam all the attackers along with Holy Valkyrie Cat and Awakened Bahamut Cat. If Manic Jamiera Cat is giving problems with wave attacks, you may send out Hyper Mr. as well, though it is optional. Once Manic Jamiera goes down, you're gonna win easily. This may take around 7-10 minutes depending on how often Manic Jamiera is frozen. Strategy 5 (Sniper Cat a Must!) Lineup: Manic Mohawk Cat (20), Manic Eraser Cat (20), Jiangshi Cat (31), Octopus Cat (30), Cyborg Cat (39), Kasa Jizo (32), Holy Valkyrie Cat (30), Ururun Cat (28), Awakened Bahamas Cat (30), God-Emperor Megidora (34) Items: Sniper the Cat (mandatory) Sniper the Cat reduces the chance of a wave attack by half! For example: if the Manic Jamiera Cat Cat attacked three times in a row and still hasn't set off a wave, the fourth will for sure set off the wave, but then Sniper the Cat will interrupt his sequence by knocking him back so he will have to 'restart' the attacks again. Start the round by going easy, gaining money from the Gories until your Worker Cat is Level 8. Then send off your Octopus Cat, Cyborg Cat, and whichever Uber or Special you may have. The author chose Holy Valkyrie and Megidora because the former can freeze while the latter has high health. You may replace Megidora with anything that has greater than 80,000 HP such as Jizo's Moving Castle, and it can withstand 3 waves. Then send off Awakened Bahamut once the coast is clear. If you get the timing right with the Cat Cannon, Bahamut can get three hits (270k dmg) out of the Manic Jamiera before dying off. Then send off Ururun Wolf, again she's used as a distruptor similar to Sniper the Cat until Awakened Bahamut is recharged again. Notes: *Paris Cat is used because she recharges fast (2.57s) *Octopus Cat can only withstand two hits from Manic Jamiera, and it gets pretty close due to its short range. Also don't expect it to cancel all waves without taking any damage. Waves can kill your Octopus cat and therefore allow the waves to kill whatever is behind your Octopus cat as well. Strategy 6 Lineup: Dual Erasers, Macho Legs, Fishman, Octo, Manic Island, Cyborg (high level), Housewife, Pizza (wave talent recommended), A Bahamut Reason for cats Dual Erasers: I would have put more meatsheilds in but the titan does waves and it's best not to have too many Macho Legs: A nice well rounded unit who can survive a shockwave and can slowly chip M Jam down Fishman: To keep the gory blacks off the base with a quick animation ect, also to deal chip damage to the titan Octo: To block the waves, pretty simple Manic Island. To tank damage, to chip the black gorys and the titan Cyborg: To act as a stackable, cheap attacker to take down the titan and the peons Housewife: To snipe the Gorys, clear incoming peons, prevent stacking and deal sufficiant damage to M Jam Pizza: To demolish the Gory blacks and deal some chip damage to titan (if it gets a wave) A Baha: To rush down the titan Battleground: Start off by spawning a M Island and a Pizza, Stall to max money and get everything out. For the SBK rush, use your midrange attackers (most notably pizza) to take them down. Once they are dead, spam everything except pizza (make sure to time your fishman well.) If he advances too much, bring all the damage you can upon him including a bahamut and all your meatsheilds to knock him back. When the gories come, let them advance and spawn a pizza to kill it. Repeat until you win This strategy relies on good RNG. If you have anything that resists shockwaves then bring that. But it may take a few tries to do Walkthroughs Trivia * The stage "Resident Feline" is a reference to the well-known zombie horror game Resident Evil. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01110-01.html Normal Cats Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages